Inconvencional
by mandyd
Summary: Eu preciso de outra escova de cabelo.


**N/A:** Essa fic é uma tradução de uma fic chamada "Round About Way", de uma autora chamada Kioko xDD foi traduzida com a autorização da autora que por sinal foi super simpática comigo quando eu pedi pra traduzir :) HUAHUAHU algumas expressões eu adaptei e coisa e tal ok, eu sou uma péssima tradutora e eu traduzi super rápido na hora que recebi a autorização da autora de tanta felicidade, perdoem os erros ok? HUAHUAUHAUH mas eu realmente AMEI essa fic quando eu li s2 foi amor a primeira vista, sabem? Então, eu espero que vocês gooooooooooooooostem e mandem reviews! (as reviews serão traduzidas e enviadas para a autora ;D)

**Disclaimer: **A fic não é minha. Os personagens de Percy Jackson e os Olimpianos não me pertencem e coisa e tal.

* * *

"Eu preciso de outra escova de cabelo."

Percy piscou e olhou ao redor de seu armário. Rachel Elizabeth Dare estava de pé ao seu lado, com os braços cruzados sobre o peito e batendo seu sapato branco batendo impacientemente no chão do corredor da Goode High School. Finalmente ela havia encontrado Percy, no primeiro dia de aula, depois de não terem se visto desde o começo do verão.

"Seu cabelo parece bom para mim." Respondeu Percy, olhando para o cabelo da ruiva. Ela só podia estar brincando. Não havia um único fio de cabelo fora do lugar na cabeça dela, diferente de uma certa garota que não conseguia manter seus cachos sob controle por mais de um minuto, mas ele nem queria pensar sobre isso, tendo em vista que ela ainda não estava falando com ele. "E olá para você também."

Rachel corou um pouco, o que o surpreendeu. Ele rapidamente olhou por cima do ombro da amiga, só para ter certeza de que ninguém da multidão de alunos estava olhando para ela ou algo do tipo.

"Não foi isso que eu quis dizer. A escova que eu joguei naquele Senhor Tit..."

"Não diga o nome dele!" Percy a interrompeu. "Não se pode simplesmente sair por aí dizendo esses nomes como se fosse algo normal!"

Tudo bem que Percy fez a mesma coisa quando descobriu tudo sobre os Olimpianos, mas ele havia aprendido a lição da maneira mais difícil, levando em conta que o apartamento de sua mãe ficou infestado por um tipo de escorpião grego bastante venenoso quando voltou de seu primeiro ano no Acampamento Meio Sangue.

"... Cronos ou qualquer que seja o nome dele" Continuou Rachel alegremente, ignorando-o. Ela realmente não se importava em quebrar as regras dos imortais, não é? Novamente, Percy se viu em uma situação que não podia adverti-la, tendo em vista que sua existência era resultado da quebra das regras dos imortais. "De qualquer forma, aquela era a minha escova favorita e eu nem pensei em substituí-la. Será que há alguma chance de conseguirmos recuperá-la?"

Percy desejou que houvesse um espelho bem na sua frente, para que ele pudesse ver sua expressão nesse momento. Ele sabia que era uma mistura esquisita de horror, incredulidade e um divertimento um tanto cruel e, se Rachel se assustou com tal expressão, então ela não deixou transparecer.

"Eu acho que isso é um "não", então?" Disse ela após um longo período desconfortável de silêncio.

"Bem, eu poderia simplesmente arriscar a minha vida embarcando em um avião e ir voando até o Monte Tam, e então bater na porta da frente, pedir para o imortal mais mal de todos os tempos devolver a escova de cabelo que você jogou no rosto dele. Mas na verdade, eu não estou muito afim de morrer. Então eu preferia simplesmente lhe dar dinheiro para comprar uma nova no lugar." Disse ele enquanto fechava a porta do armário. "Parece bom pra você?"

"Poderíamos apenas sair para comer um lanche depois da escola ao invés disso."

Percy piscou de novo, sem entender nada. _Essa discussão toda não era sobre a escova de cabelo?_

"Você está me convidando para sair, Dare? Porque isso realmente foi uma maneira nada convencional de fazer isso."

Ela encolheu os ombros. "Você é o perfeito exemplo de um cara nada convencional. Se você considerar que lutar contra criaturas mitológicas enquanto tomamos uma xícara de café como um encontro, então é um encontro. Vejo você depois da aula, nos degraus da escola? Claro, isso desde que nenhum empousai disfarçado de líder de torcida tentar atacá-lo no caminho."

"Hm, acho que sim." Repondeu Percy, tentando não ficar preocupado com o fato de como Rachel parecia realmente animada para outro ataque de monstros. Ou imaginando o que uma certa filha de Atena que conhecia, sobre quem ele realmente não estava pensando, faria com ele se descobrisse tudo isso.

"Legal. Te vejo mais tarde então, certo? Tenho que ir para a sala de artes para conseguir um bom lugar. Um onde o professor não consiga ver meus fones de ouvido." Disse Rachel, passando por ele. Ele se virou para vê-la caminhar em direção a sala, e ela acenou para ele por cima do ombro "Tchau, Percy!"

Percy colocou sua mochila nos ombros e ficou observando Rachel dobrar o corredor com seu rabo de cavalo que balançava levemente na cabeça.

"Garotas mortais são tão estranhas." Murmuou Percy, para ninguém em particular, partindo para a aula.

* * *

Obrigaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaada pelas reviews!

ElisaPercabeth: obrigaaaaaaaada pela review :))

Ghata Granger: AHUAHUAHUAH obrigaaaaada! que boooom que gostou, mesmo preferindo percabeth :/ UAHUAHUA

Aldebaran das areias vermelhas: Eu respondo as reviews através daquela "reply url" e não sei se elas chegam UHAHUAHUAU vou responder por aqui então, ok? essa fic é muito foooofa né? quem me dera eu conseguisse traduzir todas as que eu gostaria, o ff seria dominado por fics perchel x.x' UHAUHAUAH obrigada pela review! s2

whoisyourlover: infelizmente não tem mais capítulos, era uma oneshot :'( UAHUAHUAH mas que bom que gostou, obrigada pela review!


End file.
